deadmountdeathplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Misaki Sakimiya
Misaki Sakimiya (崎宮ミサキ Sakimiya Misaki), known professionally as Zaki, is the former heiress to Sakimiya Steel and the assassin hired to kill the original Polka Shinoyama. In the aftermath of her own premature murder and subsequent resurrection as a Zombie—respectfully the accidental and purposeful doing of the Corpse God—she moves in with the Corpse God and assists him with his fortune-telling endeavors. Appearance Misaki usually keeps her brunette hair tied back in two medium-length micro braids, with the shorter, chin-length locks left to frame her face. Three alternate locks of her bangs are dyed red, and she wears red semi-rimmed glasses over brown eyes. Her chest size is uncommonly large. Misaki's usual outfit is sailor-themed, albeit one with a short skirt, black thigh high stockings, and platform shoes. The chain that dangles from the back of her red choker is not for show; it hooks and supports the top of her black sleeved shawl. The shawl itself appears to be cobweb-themed: its looped fringes resemble a web's threading; its back sports a white spider-web graphic overlaid by a small cartoon heart; and under its spider-web print are the words, "get hook'd." When attending a formal meal at the Shinoyama manor, Misaki wears a simple summer dress and thin belt, and combs her hair in a half-up half-down style via a flower knot. The simple elegance of her outfit sharply contrasts her everyday attire. Personality To be added. Chronology Childhood Misaki was a delight in her early childhood, cheerful and quick to smile under the watch of her loving parents. As one or both of her parents were the head(s) of the wealthy company Sakimiya Steel, Misaki enjoyed a comfortable life and was expected to inherent the family business. This future was shattered when a serial killer broke into their house and murdered the Sakimiyas with Misaki - still a young girl - as witness. As she watched the man stab her mother's corpse, laughing wildly all the while, she wondered if killing could really be 'all that fun'. Either then or at a later point, she decided that killing assassins had the potential to be "kinda funny." As a teenager, Misaki became an assassin herself and earned a reputation as "Zaki," a killer of killers. Once she entered Clarissa Kuraki's employ, she also accepted contract hits through Clarissa's freelance agency. One day, Clarissa requests that Misaki assassinate the same serial killer who killed the Sakimiyas, on the grounds that he has been killing too many innocents as of late. When Misaki confronts him, she knocks him down, straddles him, and nails his left hand to the floor via a nail gun. She asks if he remembers her; after he identifies her as the assassin Zaki, he warns her that she will not 'get away with this' even if she is one of Clarissa's favorites. Misaki informs him that she is here on Clarissa's orders, before remarking that "from what she's seen" he really enjoys killing. She asks if she looks "as happy as you did back then," at which the man finally recognizes her from their shared pasts. Nettled, he wonders if killing assassins is her idea of 'revenge and justice' and accuses her of hypocrisy - but she denies this without hesitation. As she shoots a few nails through his other hand, she credits him with inspiring her to follow in his footsteps. Still straddling his chest, Misaki asks if he thinks she kills 'good people' and if he is a 'good person'. The man hesitates, starts to affirm that he is, but Misaki slams a pipe into his mouth before he can finish. Present Category:Characters Category:Female Characters